Famous Love
by Kriskris12
Summary: We have all heard the stories where a famous YouTuber falls in love with a complete nobody. We've even heard the ones about popular girls, but what about a celebrity? What about an actress? Co-op story kriskris12/Coldplayer414 (posted on both accounts)
1. Chapter 1

New callab with coldplayer414

Kris POV

"Help! Help! Berlin help me!" I shout at the top of my lungs. I wave my arms around frantically or as much as possible.

"I'm coming Kris!" My twin sister shouts back. She whacks the alligator on the roof of its nose and runs to me.

"Hurry!" I yell. I feel the snakes crawl up my legs faster. I was tied up. In a chair. Being dropped in a pit of snakes.

"Catch!" She yells throwing me a knife. I catch it in my mouth. I slowly cut some ropes around my arms.  
Once my arms are free I grab the knife and whack the snakes off. One by one they fall and die. I put the knife in my mouth and shimmy up the rop. Berlin helps me up.

"You good?" She asks.

"Yeah, here." I hand her the knife.  
She grabs it and stuffs it in her pocket.

"Did I mention I hate snakes? Why is it always snakes?" I ask her.

"At least no ninjas this time." She says. We share a laugh and run off.

"CUT!" The director yells.

"Good work!" The directer said walking over to us.

"Thanks." Me and Berlin say at the same time using twin telepathy.

"Take the rest of the day off, maybe meet some boys," He says excitedly, "I want new emotion next scene."

We sigh. I want a guy who loves me, not my fame, or better yet, one who doesnt know im famous!  
We walk to our trailer. Fans are everywhere wishing for autographs. We sign as many as possible before getting in our trailer.

As soon as we are in there we take out our laptops and play minecraft. Then I pull up youtube and watch TrueMU.

"HAHAHA MITCH IS SO HILARIOUS!" Berlin practically screamed.

"JASSON IM STARTLED!" I hear Adam scream through the mic.

"GIRLS OPEN UP!" I hear our agent yell.

We jump up and open the door. "WHAT?" We ask at the same time.

"Look girls. When this movie comes out you'll get some publicity, but until then, you need to into some magazines. Remind the world that the Bates sisters still exist! So here's what I'm thinkin' find yourselves some boys. I heard Andrew Garfield is single," she says, without giving us a chance to speak.

We both ignore what she said. Tomorrow we were going to PAX. Of course we were going for the games and YouTubers, but we had another reason. An old friend of ours was part of Team Crafted. He had announced he was going to be there.

Jason's POV

I sigh as more fans pile into the lines. I'll never get out of here. I see most of the people in line turn around and run to two girls. A crowd forms around them.

"BACK OFF BACK OFF!" I hear security guards yell. One by one they come back to the lines.  
The I see a girl who catches my eye. She is beautiful. She looks like the girl next to her but with a different aura I guess.

Once she gets to the front of the line I put on my best smile and fix my hair. "Hi I'm jason whats your name?"

I ask maybe a bit to formal.  
They laugh. "I'm Kri-Catherine. This is B-Amy." The girl named Catherine states.

I give her a nice smile. "So treat all of your fans like this?"

"Only the ones i like." I say. She giggles and her sister nudges her in the direction of Mitch.

"Go." She says and her sister runs off.

"Would you like to come sit with me?" I ask.

She nods and I help her over the takes out some paper and starts to draw. She is really good.  
I sign more autographs and look to her at lunch break.

"Would you like some lunch.?" I ask trying to spend a lot of time with her.

"Where is my sister?" She asks frantic.

"Mitch you're so funny!" I hear her voice say.

We turn to see her sister laugh with Mitch.

"Ok well, I'm going I'll see you later." She says quickly. I feel really sad all of the sudden.

"Well here text me." I say quickly.

She takes the number and smiles. "Thanks."

I smile and say, "No problem."  
Yesterday 4:35PM


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I forgot to say that last chapter was written by me. This chapter is by Coldplayer414.

ON WITH IT!

Berlin's POV

A lot of people dream of being famous one day, I dream of being normal. Yes fame had it's upsides, money, fans, popularity. With all the good comes the bad. You see, in high school, Kris and I had many friends. No, not friends, or at least not true friends. The others would suck up to us, just to say they were friends with a celebrity. We were invited to parties, sleepovers, movies. Everyone had a fake kindness to them. They loved us for our fame, but not for us.

Before we were famous we had one true friend. His name was Ian. When we became famous, we had no friends. Ian was pushed aside when groups of girls would crowd around us. From there on in, it was just my sister and I against a load of suck ups.

That's what brings us here. PAX. Ian was one of the many YouTubers we watched and he was going to be here. The plan was to sneak in, talk to Ian and then leave. That didn't happen.

The moment we walked through the set of glass doors, we were recognized. Fans started to crowd around us, handing us things to sign.

"BACK OFF!" A security guard yells.

The crowd clears out and there they sit. Team Crafted. Mitch, Jason, Adam, Quentin, Jerome, Ty and Ian.

"I wanna meet Jason," my twin whispers to me.

We join the line. When we come to the front Kris immediately started flirting with Jason. I barely hear their conversation. My eyes are glued to Mitch. Kris nudges me with her elbow and nods towards Mitch. I smile at her and make my way towards him.

"Hi, what's your name?" He asks me.

"Uh," I start. 'What did Kris say my name was?' I couldn't use my real one. "Uh, Amy."

"Nice to meet you Amy. How would you like to join me?" Did he just ask what I thought he asked...?

"Yes," I reply a little too quickly.

*Time Skip*

Mitch is so funny! I barely notice my sister walking up.

"Is this your sister?" Mitch asks me, gesturing to my sister.

"Oh ya, Mitch this is..." I wait for my sister to fill in the blanks.

"Cathrine," my sister says. "Anyways me and Amy have to go now. Bye."

"Really?" I moan. I quickly scribble out my number on a piece of paper and hand it to him, before my sister drags me away. "Call me!"

"We need to find Ian," she hisses.

"Wait, if we talk to Ian, who knows our real names, then won't Mitch and Jason figure it out?" I ask.

"Good point, let's just ask Ian to call us by our fake names."

Mitch's POV

I watch as Amy and Catherine join the sea of people. I notice Ian standing a little ways away. I start making my way to him, when I see two girls run up and hug him. It was Amy and her sister. Ian hugs the two girls back as they whisper something to him. A sense of dread fills me. I liked Amy, I could feel it. Did she like me?

Amy and Catherine both wore excited grins, which was normal for fangirls, but Ian was wearing a genuine smile. Not the fake one he usually wore when meeting fans, but a real one, like he knew these girls.

I let out a long sigh. I could have had a girlfriend if I wanted, but every girl that loved me was a fangirl. They love me for my fame not for who I am. I was wondered what it would be like to be a celebrity. You always hear about two celebrities dating, but never a celebrity and a nobody. That's what I hate about YouTube. Fans always think your dating another YouTuber, that it's impossible for you to date a normal girl. That's what drew me to Amy. She seemed so normal, so innocent. She was so beautiful. Sure she looked exactly like her sister, but she seemed like the prettier one of the two. Maybe it's the way she composes herself. She stands tall, but at the same time she seems shy and secretive.

Berlin/Amy POV

We found Ian in record timing. With both ran up to him and hugged him. He seems surprised at first, then he relaxes and hugs us back.

"By the way, I'm Amy and that's Catherine," I whisper to him.

He smiles at us and asks, "Where have you guys been?"

"We moved to L.A." Kris informs him.

"Really? I'm moving there in a couple weeks with Team Crafted!"


	3. Chapter 3

Kris/Catherine's POV

We squeezed Ian tightly as we gave him a hug. We all pulled away and smiled. The group was back. He was back.

"So what have you been up to?" I asked him.

"Just YouTube and watching your movies," he whispered.

I turned to see Jason and Mitch coming towards us. I smiled at Jason. I turned to see Berlin smiling at Mitch. Wow, first day knowing them and we are already in love.

"Hey Ian, how do you know these girls?" Jason called out.

Was he jealous?

"School, and stuff." He said looking at me.

Jason walked over and stood by my side. He looked so cute when he was jealous. Or what ever it was.

Mitch walks over and starts to flirt with Amy. Before I know it Jason is already flirting with me.

"Sooo come to PAX often?" He asks.

"First year."I reply.

"Oh cool ... enjoying it?" He asked, he was bad at this.

"Ehh its ok I've met a couple of cute guys." I say trying to get him started.

"Oh uh, cool I guess." He said nervously.

"Well yeah but they are pretty STUPID," I say emphasizing stupid.

"Well yeah of course they would be stupid not to fall for yo- to not realize there a babe magnet." He says i can tell he wants to kill himself.

"Yeah THEY are pretty stupid. But hey stupid is my middle name." I say.

"Really? Mine is retard," He jokes.

I let out a small giggle. He is sooooo cute!

"So uh want some lunch or however they say it in the language of food people." He says.

I chuckle at him.

"Sure. Wait." I say taking out my phone.

My agent texted me.

Agent- Girls I want you back on set tomorrow, and bring along your boys.

Berlin- Do we have to?

Agent- yeah.

Me- Fine coming.

Agent- Good your boys better be cute!

I sigh.

"Hey I need you to come with me. I uh gotta bring you with me to do some work. I need some help." I say trying to sound normal.

"Sure thang." He says.

"Ain't no thang." Mitch continues.

"BACCA TIME!" I hear a familiar voice yell.

Jerome.

"JAYROME LEAVE THE CANADIAN ALONE!" Adam/Sky yells.

They find us and look us up and down. Jerome gives Mitch a questionable look. Adam gives Jason one.

"No more fanssssss," Adam says.

"Its ok we were going to leave soon anyway." I say grabbing Berlins/Amys hand and dragging her away.

I hear arguing. Jason runs up beside me.

"Sorry bout' dat." He says.

"Aint no thang." I say mimicking him. He smiles.

"Sorry Catherine. I dont want him hurt again." Adam mutters an apology.

"Ain't no thang." I say.

He smiles at me. I feel butterflies in my stomach when I turn to see Jason smiling.

"Here we are." I say when we reach the car.

"See ya later then Catherine. Bye Jason." Adam says.

We climb in beside Mitch and Berlin. When the car starts my hand bumps up and lands really close to Jason's. I pull it away instantly.

Jason's POV

She was so beautiful. I wanted to wrap my arms around her and kiss her.

"Umm so ummm where do you work?" I asked.

"Uhhhh..." Catherine responds.

"We're just some extras in a movie. It's one big deal," Amy blurts.

The two sisters share a quick glance, like they had second long argument.


End file.
